Sorcerer and Knight
by DemonRyu
Summary: Rinoa's return, Odine's *find*, and Squall ...pleading?
1. Default Chapter

Irvine struggled to move forward, his left wing badly mangled. His right was not faring much better, as was his right arm. He was pretty sure something was broken. But, he had to fight on - he had to find Squall.  
  
"You wish for your love?" A voice called out to him. As cold as the winds that caressed this dead land. Irvine growled, glancing around.  
"I want him back, you bitch."  
Low, soft laughter. "Naughty words will get you nowhere, Irvine."  
He whirled around, nearly falling in the process. And there she stood.   
Squall was next to her, on his knees. A silver collar shackled around his neck, the matching bracelet around her wrist.   
"I think he likes where he is. Don't you agree, my pet?"  
She ran her fingers through Squall's hair. He remained mute, looking through Irvine. Irvine gritted his teeth, his eyes meeting those of the woman's.   
"You will not win."  
  
"Oh no?" Onyx eyes flared with amber sparks, as a ball of purplish haze gathered in her palm. "Look at you. A pathetic shell of what you used to be to him. You can't save yourself, how can you save him?"  
The orb floated away from her hand, still gathering mass and energy.  
"I have already won. Squall is broken, and belongs to ...me."  
"Noooo!" Irvine jerked upright, trembling. He drew the covers tighter around himself, in a feeble attempt to remove the chill that invaded him. Then, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, and the sudden weight of Squall pressed against his back. "Another one?"  
Irvine nodded, unable to speak. They had been plaguing him for the past week, this woman who took Squall... and then killed him, taking his powers as well.   
"Squall... I can't.... I can't go on like this..."  
And once again, Squall held him as he cried. Though he was unable to see the nightmares, he felt the pain coming off Irvine. He was going to call Matron in the morning - this was serious now.   
  
---  
  
"How long have you been having the nightmare?"  
Edea asked, sipping from her cup of tea. Irvine was quiet before answering, studying her. Even though they were all in their twenties, Edea looked no different from when they had been children. There was an agelessness about her, a fountain of youth that she held.  
"A week... Thereabouts. Matron..."  
"Yes?" Dark brown eyes met his. "Will I... Will I always look young, even if Squall seems to age? I ask because you and the headmaster..."  
  
Edea smiled sadly, setting down her cup. "Honestly, Irvine. I do not know. We do age, but I also had the powers of another within me for thirteen years." A pause. "Remember, though. Your bond with Squall is very strong; it's been there since you both were young. Perhaps he will age as you. Since you're.. The first... There's much I don't know."  
"Guess it's best to worry 'bout that when the time comes, correct?"  
"Yes." She nodded, lifting the cup again. Irvine often tried to change the subject when it was something he didn't really want to talk about. But this was important; she heard the urgency in Squall's voice when he had called her.   
  
"Now. What did this woman look like?"  
Irvine sighed slightly. He really didn't want to talk about the nightmares, having the odd feeling that discussing them would actually cause them to happen.  
"Black hair, about as long as yours. Eye color matching the hair. She's... endowed, very curvy. Hourglass." He nods to himself, while trying to recall what he could remember about her.  
"She's wearing a dark blue dress, with a silver overskirt... The silver bracelet on the left wrist, the one that connects Squall's collar to her. She's wearing a gold choker, a medallion hanging from it. A name is on the medallion, but its not hers."  
A pause. "Looked like it said Hyne in some odd language."  
  
Matron was frowning thoughtfully, till he mentioned the choker.  
"It couldn't..." She whispered to herself, but he heard her.   
"Couldn't what?" She set her cup of tea down again, looking into the brown liquid as she spoke.  
"Aislinn." He frowned, the name having no meaning to him.  
"She was a consort of Hyne, before the people rebelled against him. You've heard of the story, how his body was cleaved in half. He did retain the more powerful half; the magic he left behind was split into many pieces, settling into those who become Sorceress. Many think we're a descent of Hyne, but we are descended from his magic - not his blood."  
  
He frowned, listening. He'd never paid much attention to myths and legends while in school, not a believer in fate. But as of the past year, he'd learned that fate played a *huge* part in everyone's lives.  
"Aislinn had a power of her own, a gift from Hyne. She was able to create dreams, or go into the dreams of others. However, unlike his other two consorts, she sided with the humans, using her power to help them defeat him. Of course, in a way - he still won... And she was punished."  
  
Edea's eyes glanced upward, seeing Squall leaning against the doorway. Irvine smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair. He felt better when Squall was around.  
"She was forced to become a dream herself, remembered only by those who knew the myth, and those with magic within them. A few humans know of her, and all of the sorceresses did as well. There would only be one way that she'd be able to create dreams again, or become human..."  
For some reason, Irvine's stomach clenched at those words.   
  
"A Sorcerer's blood would break the spell."  
Irvine winced at Squall's grip tightened on his shoulder. However, as if hearing a mental yelp, Squall's fingers relaxed.  
"Is there no way to stop her?"  
Edea sighed, shrugging slightly. "I'll see what I can find... But since none of us believed there would be a Sorcerer... I don't know. You may have to go to Odine for help. He knows her."  
"But if we go to him, then he'll know that Irvine's...."  
Irvine placed his hand over Squall's. "Then he must know. I don't want that dream to come true, Squall. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."  
  
Irvine glanced up, his eyes meeting those of his lover. Worry was etched into those stormy orbs. He was remembering what had happened with Rinoa. And he was not about to risk Irvine to Odine.  
"Very well. I'll call Laguna. But I'm not leaving you alone for even a second with that collared freak of a doctor."  
"Squall..." Edea picked up her cup. A sheepish look crossed over the Commander's face, even after this time, she just had to say his name to reprimand him. Irvine chuckled slightly.  
  
  
As they left, Irvine took one last look at the stone cottage. He wished for a moment that he were still a child, able to run through the flower field and along the beach as he wished. With no thoughts about tomorrow, no care other then Matron getting after him.  
When she stood at the doorway and waved, a lump grew in his throat. She'd been that way after each child... After each of them had left, standing in the doorway and waving till they could no longer see her.  
Irvine remembered standing next to her, until it had been his turn to go. And he knew, the moment she had disappeared from sight, his world would never be the same again.  
  
---  
A/N - Takes place after "Neon Moon", I got the idea after replaying FF8. Remember the old man talking to the little girl in Balamb? (the house next to Zell's) I was planning on doing a second part for Irvine and Squall, but hopefully this is a new twist to the "guy gets the gift" tale.   
Let me know if I should cvontinue, or whatnot.   
Disclaimer: Characters are copyright Square, except for Aislinn. 


	2. Odine's Dream

Squall was reclining, eyes closed, mouth just the slightest bit open. He was dressed casually; a white tee paired with black jeans. His usual color combo, but not leather this time.   
Selphie wished she had a camera. He looked so cute when he was asleep.  
  
"Trust Squall to be able to sleep through anything." Zell remarked, tapping out something on the control panel. They were on their way to Esthar. While Squall visited with Laguna and Odine, they were going shopping. Irvine had elected to stay home this trip. Through Squall's telling him to, or because that's what he wanted- no one knew. They all knew Squall's stance on Odine; he didn't trust the doctor. He'd made that quite vocal this past week.  
  
"That's why he's the leader." Zell laughed. "Sefie, I'm sorry - but if was you and I going through this, I'd be a nervous wreck."  
She chuckled. "Well, that's something we'd never have to worry about."  
"Hey." He tried to sound hurt. "I think I'd make a good Knight."  
"You'd be the one with the powers, Zell."  
Both Selphie and Zell jumped, eyes going to Squall. "You, you were awake?" A pause. "Hey! What do you mean *I'd* be the one?"  
Selphie and Squall started laughing.  
  
  
  
Laguna drummed his fingers on his desk thoughtfully.  
"Let me make sure I know everything... Rinoa's powers have been passed to Irvine." Squall nods. "Irvine's blood is the only thing that can bring this woman back." Squall nods again. "Odine knows of this woman, so you want his help... But you don't trust Odine."  
"I don't want him running tests on Irvine. I don't want them alone together. I think he might have done something with Rinoa when they were alone."  
Laguna nods. "Alright... We can make it where someone will be with them at all times. I assume that someone will be you."  
"Thank you..."  
Laguna waved a hand. "No problem. Odine's a little off, you know?"  
Squall it back a slight smile. Kiros just shook his head.  
"When do you plan on returning with Irvine? Odine is at Tear's Point right now. We're not expecting him for another two days."  
"In three, then." Kiros nodded. "I'll tell them to prepare rooms for you. Will anyone else be joining?"  
"No, just us two. For now."  
"Very well." Kiros bowed slightly, then exited from the room.  
Laguna watched him go, then turned back to Squall. He scratched the back of his head, regarding Squall silently for a moment.  
"Should that be rooms. Or ah... room?"  
Squall blinked. "...."  
"I'll tell him to prepare a room." Laguna scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "...You don't mind?"  
"As long he makes you happy, Squall - why would I care? You're in love, even I can tell that. You're worried about him."  
Squall shifted in his seat, this conversation was a bit unreal. It wasn't as though he was close with Laguna, although they were working on it. Laguna more so then himself.  
"I was in love like that, with Raine. I still am." He held up his left hand, the ring a deep gold from years of wearing. "Fight this with everything you have in you, Squall. I have a feeling that's what it will boil down to. But don't forget we're always here to help. Your friends, and your family."  
Squall nodded again, at a loss for words. He knew that Laguna was aware of his and Irvine's relationship, but he didn't know that he had accepted it so readily. They had never really discussed it any time they talked.  
"Well, I know you want to go back already, so I won't keep you. I'll be seeing you in three days."  
He rose, softly walking to the door. Behind him, he could hear Laguna shuffling a few papers, the scratching noise of pen on paper. He rested a hand on the knob, creaking it the left, the click the latch opening. After the door was open by a few inches, he glanced over his shoulder.  
"Thanks..." Laguna looked up. "Dad." And he was gone.  
  
  
Odine frowned, looking for a piece of mineral. He was sure he had set it on this counter. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped, whirling around. A woman stood behind him, clad in blue.   
"...Who the hell are you?" He blinked after asking, his voice was not his own.  
"Odine. I'm hurt. How could you forget the dream crafter?"  
"But she, she's a... a legend. A myth."  
"No, she is real and standing before you. I, am Aislinn."  
"Im.Impossible..." He sputtered. He'd been searching for proof of her for years, ever since Adel had told him the story of how they received their powers. Rinoa had been the last Sorceress he'd been able to study, and take samples from. But, she had known nothing.  
"That means then..."  
"This is a dream? Yes. And you know why I have come for. He has been born Odine. A male with power of Hyne in his blood."  
"But how, males are unable to carry any power. Every time we tried, they would die within five days."  
"He is no usual child, Odine. You know this baby well. The one you hid from Adel, the one grown by a Sorceress, one sent to kill others."  
"By Hyne..." He whispered, blanching when her face darkened.  
"Never mention that name to me!" She screamed, green sparking around her fingertips.  
"I. I'm sorry." He begged, although it had no effect. Luckily, an assistant woke him awake before she was able to deal any real damage to him.  
"Sir, we found something! You must come look at it right away!"  
  
Irvine brushed his bangs back as Quistis sat across him. Her elbows rested on the tabletop, fingers linked together, chin resting on the small platform she had made. Both were quiet, light clashing with dark. As usual, she was able to outstare him; after all, she had been an Instructor.  
"So, what is you won't tell Squall."  
He just arched a brow, a habit he'd picked up from Squall. She shook her head slightly, unlinking her fingers, then leaned back in her chair. "I know about the dreams, Irvine."  
Although Quistis was not as strong as he was, she'd been trying to develop and train her powers as of late. In that aspect, she'd also begun to remember more of their childhood. Believing that her blue magic was just ability, not a true power - the Forces had been allowed to take her memories. Once she claimed what she was though, she was immune to that affect of junctioning, as he was. As he'd always been. Though no one knew that.  
"Quistis..." He began, softly. "Would you give up what you are to save Seifer?"  
"Give up my magic? Of course." Without the slightest doubt. She said yes, without batting an eyelash. Irvine smiled, but it was only a faint tug on his lips.  
"You'd die to save him, in other words."  
She nodded again. "Wouldn't you?"  
"Truth be told, Quisty. I think if either of us died to save our Knights, we wouldn't be alone for long."  
Before she could reply, he continued. "Squall dies in my dreams Quisty. Not killed, physically. But his heart and soul, perhaps even his mind. They're gone. And after she takes him, she kills me."  
  
---  
Yep, just plot. ;_; Next chapter will be better, I promise. Please review? :begs: 


	3. A pleading Squall?

"We're here." Squall cracked open one eye, looking up at Selphie. She grinned, and tousled his hair playfully. He frowned, while she rolled her eyes. "You gonna stay onboard and brood for a while? I'll go let Irvine know you're here."  
This was said without waiting for an answer. As she turned to walk away, Selphie was sure she heard him murmur thanks. She shook her head slightly, curious as to why Squall would rather brood here, then in the Garden.   
  
"Oh look, they're back." Irvine glanced to the left, smiling when he saw Selphie walking towards them. Zell, of course, was in line for the hotdogs. He glanced back to Quistis, waiting. She sighed. "I won't tell him, Irvine. But you need to."  
"Need to what?" Selphie asked, pulling out a chair.  
"Need ta find Squall." Irvine replied, winking at her.   
"He's still on board, on the Ragnorak. Lost in thought."  
"As always." They finished for her. Selphie laughed.  
  
He rose, pushing in his seat. "Well, I'd better go make sure everything is ok." The two girls nodded, Zell walking up as Irvine left.  
  
Squall barely moved as a familiar weight settled atop his thighs. His arms wound themselves around Irvine, as the taller youth leaned back, angling himself so Squall wasn't breathing hair.  
"How'd it go?"  
"He wasn't there. He'll be back in three days."  
Irvine nodded, waiting. Squall had seemed relieved that it wasn't all happening today. Yet he sensed that Squall wanted to tell him something. "...You know that I love you."  
"Yes..." Irvine whispered, wondering what this was leading too. Squall hadn't been this serious in a while.   
"Will you..." A pause, as he cleared his throat. "Marry me Irvine, before we go to Esthar. Please."  
Irvine would have sworn he'd gone deaf. As everything seemed to swirl to a stop around him, except he could hear the beating of his heart, and feel the tempo of Squall's.  
Of all the proposal possibilities, he'd never considered this one. He on Squall's lap, Squall hugging him as though he was the only thing that kept him from being washed away by whatever tide fade wanted them to be adrift on. And that pleading tone... Squall never begged for anything.  
Never.   
"I..." What to say? Squall hugged him tighter, and Irvine was surprised to feel the arms around him trembling. "I can't loose you, Angel. I can't."   
He was certain that were no way Squall could know what happened in the dreams. Sense, yes - but see? No. At least, he hoped not. Irvine gently unlocked his hands, bringing one to his lips.  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Odine stared at the find. While not much, in terms of artistic value, what it held inside was worth so much more. Now he understood why he had dreamed of Aislinn.  
  
The statue was simple, made of clay. In good shape, for being as old as it was. A man was in the center, attended by three women, one of the first sculptures of the God Hyne. And of his betrayer, Aislinn.  
"This is a remarkable find, Davis. We must wrap it quickly, and bring it back for testing. I think we'll return home tonight, instead of tomorrow."  
The younger man nodded. He too, was excited over the find. They were closer now, to understanding how Hyne's power had been passed to the Sorceress. Odine had learned how to supress it, now he was trying to learn how to undo it. And perhaps in the process, learn how to harness the power for him. Of course, his assistants did not know that.  
  
  
  
"You guys are..." Selphie trailed off, eyes wide. Squall nodded.  
"Getting married? Don't you think..." Zell remarked, unable to finish as a new voice popped up.  
"I think it's great!"  
As if as one, three heads swiveled to where Rinoa stood by the doorway.  
---  
A/N - ^_^ Had to make this chapter a little bit happier. ^^;; Nect chapter, more on Irvine's background, Rinoa's return, and how hard can it be to plan a wedding? In three days, that is. =)   
Disclaimers: I own a nify Laguna figure, but the people belong to Square. -sigh- Not I. 


End file.
